


A New Lease

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Torture, bill was nasty, dipper just wants to help his young friend, gideon's got some real issues in his mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Takes place a year after "Left Out". True to his word, Dipper comes to Gideon's house on his 16th birthday and takes him out for it - all the way to his place. Gideon ends up being "kidnapped" by Dipper as Dipper tries to find out why Gideon things everyone hates him when all the evidence is to the contrary.





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

July 9th, 2018. A normal-seeming day, with nothing interesting happening. At least, for most of the town. In a quiet-looking home, a freshly-16 teenage Gideon Gleeful carefully painted a nightmareish picture on a large canvas.  
  
Each part of the picture told a different story, all related to that horrible week that no one would talk about but everyone thought about. He finished the last piece, a young boy in a cage in the center of the picture, and then stood back to let it dry, setting his brush down. All around his room were wood carvings and paintings, as well as quite a few sewing projects. His vanity desk had been replaced with a regular desk and had several completed friendship bracelets in piles, with a couple more in-progress. All of which screamed that he had barely left this room in days.  
  
And what did he have to leave it for? His parents barely let him know it was time to eat, half the time he would just grab something and disappear into his room again. They didn't want to be with him. He couldn't bear to be with them. He looked towards luggage he'd brought out thinking he would leave this place, but thinking about it he really couldn't leave. His parents had control over his money until he turned 18, he had nowhere to go, and he couldn't possibly take care of himself. He was trapped.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if he should've just gone back to prison, at least there he knew people sort of cared about him. A glance at the bars of the cage made him shiver, though, and he remembered why he was so eager to get out of that place.  
  
Not that this place was much better.  
  
He looked at the clock and sighed, noting the time. Almost time for breakfast, assuming his mother told him. He walked over to the door and reached for the doorknob, hesitating as soon as he touched it. Did he _really_ want to go out there and face them right now? No, it was better to just...wait. He moved his hand away and retreated to his drying painting, his eyes scanning the contents of the painting. This was supposed to be therapeutic, according to the internet. Instead it just looked insane.  
  
He heard a commotion and looked towards the door, concerned. Then there was a knock on the door before it opened, a familiar face in the doorway.  
  
“Hey. Pack up, let's go.” Dipper Pines grinned at him.  
  
“Pack up? What? Go where?” Gideon asked.  
  
“You're leaving Gravity Falls with me. Pack up.” Dipper walked across the room to join him. “Did you paint this?”  
  
“The paint's still wet.” Gideon nodded. “Don't touch it.”  
  
“Damn. I'm gonna have to move my TV.” Dipper said, looking it over with fascination. “This is _really good_.” He looked at Gideon. “Have you eaten yet?”  
  
“Uhm, not yet.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Alright. Birthday breakfast while it dries, then. Come on.” Dipper grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. “I'm kidnapping him, okay?”  
  
“Is it really kidnapping if we let you do it?” Bud asked, confused.  
  
“I dunno.” Dipper shrugged. “Gideon, what're you hungry for?”  
  
“Can I drag my wallet?” Gideon asked. “It's got my ID...”  
  
“Do you need it? We're not going to a nightclub.” Dipper grinned. “Unless you want to, that is.”  
  
“I suppose not.” Gideon shrugged as he was pulled outside. “Wait, I have paint on my clothes! Let me change first!”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Dipper laughed as he let go and Gideon escaped back into the house. “Take longer than ten minutes and I'm coming back in for you!”  
  
Gideon went into his room and shut the door, going to get some clean clothes and change into them. He was sure he had paint on his face and hair too, but if he took a shower it would take longer to finish up and Dipper would come after him. Was this something they had discussed? Sure he'd entertained the thought, but he'd never talked to Dipper about it!  
  
He finished changing and took another look at his painting before leaving his room and locking the door to go outside.  
  
“Just in time.” Dipper grinned. “I was about to go in after you. Hop in.” He opened the passenger door of his blue Dodge van.  
  
“At least your van's not white.” Gideon remarked as he climbed in.  
  
“Who said kidnapper vans have to be white? Buckle up.” Dipper shut the door once he was seated and went to get in the driver's seat. “Don't mind the junk back there, that's my equipment.”  
  
Gideon looked over at said “junk” curiously. “Oh, right. You have that show.”  
  
“Yep.” Dipper started the engine and buckled up before driving off. “So, do you need any boxes?”  
  
“Boxes?” Gideon asked.  
  
“For your stuff. I'm not letting you live _there_ another year. You're moving in with us.” Dipper told him, turning to go towards Greasy's Diner. “Greasy's okay?”  
  
“I don't know...I haven't set foot anywhere but home in years.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Lies, you were in my house last year.” Dipper reminded him. “Even if I had to drag you in, you were in there.”  
  
Gideon blushed at the mistake. “Right...sorry.”  
  
“Geez, were you always this quiet before you got involved with Bill?” Dipper sighed and reached a hand over, ruffling Gideon's hair. “Wow, your hair is, like, downy-soft.” He stroked it a bit more before moving his hand. “Sorry, bet that was weird.”  
  
Gideon gave a small shrug before looking out at the passing scenery. “It's fine. I don't mind.”  
  
Dipper glanced at him as he drove and then pulled up to Greasy's, where he parked and turned off the engine. “C'mon, let's go in.” He said, undoing his buckle and Gideon's.  
  
Gideon stared at the building like a deer in headlights before slowly moving the seatbelt from him and stared at the lever to open the door. The last time he had been in here, things hadn't been so friendly. He was 11 then, and it had only been a year since, well, everything. After that, he'd fled and hidden away, sticking to deliveries for everything his parents didn't provide – when they actually provided.  
  
Dipper walked over and opened Gideon's door from the outside. “Come on, out. We're gonna get food while your painting dries and then we're packing up and leaving this place.”  
  
“...Does your sister know I'm coming?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Nope, and she can live with it.” Dipper stuck out his tongue. “She blindsided me for years when it came to you, now it's my turn.” He grabbed Gideon's hand and pulled him out. “C'mon, let's go in already.”  
  
Gideon hesitated but let him pull him along and through the doors of Greasy's Diner.

 


	2. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at Greasy's diner, Dipper starts to realize that things aren't as Gideon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper led him along to a table near the back, past everyone that was eating, and pushed him into a booth seat, grabbing the provided menu and handing it to him. “Here. Pick something, don't worry about price. It's your damn 16th birthday, you deserve to be treated like it.”  
  
Gideon was pretty sure the rest of the diner had other thoughts on what he 'deserved', but he didn't want to argue anymore. Dipper sat down across from him and grabbed another menu to look over it, but Gideon knew he was watching closely for if Gideon wanted to run away.  
  
Geez, it really did feel like he was with a kidnapper when he thought of it like that. He focused instead on the menu, tensing a bit when Susan walked up to them, notepad in hand.  
  
“Morning, boys. What'll it be?” She asked cheerfully.  
  
“Gideon, have you decided yet?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
Gideon lowered his menu and quietly pointed to what he wanted. Dipper looked at it and nodded. “Alright, then we'll have...” Gideon tuned out the rest of what Dipper said, instead looking out the window. Was Dipper really going to take him from here? Was that even legal? Well, he _did_ say kidnapping, but still...  
  
“Thanks, see you in a bit.” Dipper said as Susan gave him a smile and walked away with their orders. Then he looked at Gideon. “Oi, you're spacing out again.” He brought a hand up and snapped his fingers in front of Gideon's face.  
  
He didn't expect Gideon to stiffen up and move to cover his head. Shit, he should've expected he'd have some kind of adverse reaction to things like that. He suspected Bill had snapped his fingers to hurt the teenager before. Damn Bill Cipher, terrorizing them even after his death. He sighed and instead reached up to stroke his hair. “Sorry. Did that scare you?”  
  
Gideon moved his hands from his head and quietly nodded. Dipper wanted to ask him what exactly Bill Cipher had done to him, how long he was in that cage, what kind of horror he experienced...but here and now was not the place. The best hint he had was the painting, but it was, honestly, a bit confusing. It seemed, to him, like Gideon was just screaming onto the canvas, and while it looked pretty cool he couldn't figure out what happened to him from that.  
  
He stroked his hair a bit longer before moving his hand off and smiling. “I ordered you a milkshake. You didn't say what drink you wanted. Chocolate okay?”  
  
Gideon nodded, looking at his hands resting on the table. He was still hearing the psychotic high-pitched laughter in his head, and the sound of chains. He rubbed at his wrists absentmindedly, recalling the bite of cold metal digging into his skin.  
  
Dipper frowned a bit and placed his hand on Gideon's. “You okay?”  
  
Gideon clenched his fists a bit. “I--”  
  
“Here you are, darlings.” Susan set down their drinks and then walked away again. Gideon took advantage of the fact there was a drink to occupy his mouth and avoid any further questions. Dipper sighed and started on his own drink.  
  
Their food was brought over and they ate in silence. Dipper tried to make conversation a few times, but Gideon's mind was occupied by something else it seemed, so his words fell on mostly-deaf ears. The diner cleared out while they were still eating and Gideon finally seemed to relax a bit, though the presence of the staff still made him visibly nervous.  
  
Dipper sighed and got up. “I'll take one of your pies to go.” He told Susan. “I think we're done.” He looked at Gideon, who was sitting quietly with his empty plate in front of him.  
  
“Alright.” Susan nodded, then lowered her voice a bit. “Is he okay? He's been pretty jumpy since he came in here.”  
  
“He thinks everyone hates him.” Dipper replied quietly. “I've tried to tell him that's not the case, but I'm pretty sure he's convinced himself so much, enough to put himself into a self-imposed house-arrest, that it's gonna take a lot of work for him to believe otherwise.”  
  
“I hope you help him soon. I mean, we were still angry when he came in the last time, but we don't _hate_ him.” Susan sighed and went to get their pie. “Oh, what kind of pie?”  
  
“Apple.” Dipper smiled.  
  
Dipper was right. The glares _were_ all in Gideon's head, though he had to admit his sister deliberately not inviting Gideon had to have helped feed into the 'everyone hates me' thought-process that Gideon had. Plus, with his parents not caring about him as a person, he couldn't really blame him for feeling that way. He sat down across from Gideon and gave him an encouraging smile. “Did you wanna go anywhere after this?”  
  
Gideon nodded. “There is one place...”  
  
“Alright.” Dipper nodded. “Where?”  
  
Gideon looked out the window. “...Bill.”  
  
Susan brought over their pie in a bag and set their check down. Dipper paid it, leaving a nice tip, and then grabbed the bag. “Alright. Let's go see him.”  
  
Gideon got up and followed him to the car, averted his eyes from Susan's cheery farewell wave. They got back in the car and Dipper set the pie between them before they buckled up and then drove away from the diner towards the Mystery Shack.  
  
\--  
  
The grove was silent as they got out of the car and stepped inside it. The statue, as always, stood still and silent, ever reaching out for someone to shake Bill's hand. Dipper looked at Gideon and then walked over to the statue, sighing. “Well, we're here.”  
  
Gideon walked past him and knelt next to the statue, staring at it silently. Then he tensed up and grabbed onto the statue, his body shaking. “You...you...YOU! I hate you! I hate you! All of you! You...how could you...I was just a kid, damn you! I was just a kid, and you...how could you do that?!” He cried, banging his fists on the statue now. “How could you do that to me?! H-How could y...” His voice broke off into uncontrollable sobs as he curled up against the statue. “M-Mons-s-sters...”  
  
Dipper walked over and gently coaxed him away from the statue, instead turning him around so he could rest his head on Dipper's chest. “Yeah...he was a monster.” He nodded, pursing his lips.  
  
He let Gideon cry into his shoulder a bit longer, soothingly rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He wanted to ask WHAT exactly it was that Bill did, but maybe some questions were better left not asked. Gideon would _probably_ tell him when he was ready.  
  
“Hey...your painting might be dry by now. Wanna go pack up?” He asked once Gideon seemed to finally have calmed down a little.  
  
Gideon nodded, slowly letting go of Dipper and heading back to the car. Dipper walked with him, glaring at the statue over his shoulder. 'Damn Bill.' He thought, wrapping an arm around the younger male's shoulders to give him a bit more comfort.  
  
–  
  
“So, like I said before, I'm kidnapping him.” Dipper said as he pointed for Gideon to go to his room to pack. “  
  
“For how long?” Gideon heard his mother ask.  
  
“Uh, one, since when have _you_ cared? Two, the point of a kidnapping is to take the kid away for an undetermined time. Hell, I'm not even asking for ransom, I'm just taking the kid. You might not ever see him again.” Dipper said, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
“We both know you won't actually hurt him.” Bud scoffed.  
  
“I didn't say I would, but I'm not kidding about you not ever seeing him again possibly. Gideon, are you packed yet?” He looked towards Gideon's room.  
  
Gideon looked out at him. “ _What_ am I packing, exactly?”  
  
“Everything. Just pack everything you own. Clothes, books, craft stuff, pack it. You need boxes? I'll get some boxes.” Dipper told him, then looked at Bud. “Are you going to try to stop me at all?”  
  
“I could...but we both know that you've probably fought things stronger than me, anyway.” Bud shrugged. “Not like you're going to sell him off or something.”  
  
“You are both being very unconcerned for your son's safety.” Dipper remarked.  
  
“Well, it's _you_ .” Bud shrugged.  
  
“I knew I should've just abducted him in the middle of the night. Would it kill you to at least pretend he's in danger?” Dipper sighed.  
  
Bud shrugged again. “Look, the boy's been avoiding us for so long, he was probably planning to run away anyway. At least this way I know he won't wind up with some pervert by hitchhiking and wind up dead in a ditch.”  
  
“That's true. Fine, I will take your relief that it's me and not some creep he hitchhiked with.” Dipper sighed heavily. “Gideon, you done yet?” He walked over and look in the room. “Need any help?”  
  
Gideon was quietly packing up his clothes in the luggage he'd had ready. “They're glad I'm going, aren't they?”  
  
“No, I think they'd be worried if it was anyone else.” Dipper shrugged. “They just know I'm not some creep that'll use you and leave you dead in a ditch.”  
  
Gideon frowned, setting the last pair of pants in the luggage. That didn't sound right. He was sure they didn't care one way or another about him. Everyone hated him, didn't they? It was weird that Dipper was being so nice. He decided it wasn't worth the trouble of trying to understand and zipped up the luggage before going to get out the boxes the craft items came in, carefully loading them all back inside. Then he took another box and put his finished projects inside it, then the works in progress into a few other boxes. It was a good thing he kept the boxes that his purchases came in...  
  
Finally, he was done and he carefully marked each box before turning to Dipper. “...Is there room for all this?”  
  
“Should be. Let me go rearrange my gear.” Dipper walked out of the room.  
  
Gideon took the time to look around his empty room, the painting and made bed being the only indication someone lived here. He heard footsteps and turned to see his father had entered the room and was looking around quietly. “...Father.”  
  
“I don't know why you've been so distant lately, but I'm sure you'll figure things out. In the meantime, going with him is the best choice you could make.” Bud walked over and stripped the bed, gathering up the blanket and pillows and putting them in a bag he was carrying. “Here. You'll need these, I expect. Whenever you feel like it, you can come on back here. Take however long you need.” He secured the bag and then set it next to the rest of the boxes and luggage. Then he straightened up and looked at the painting with a pained expression.  
  
“Father...” Gideon wanted to ask him why, why _now_ did he care, but he couldn't make the words come out. He looked at the painting instead, his eyes scanning the images that had haunted his mind for six years.   
  
Bud turned to him and raised his hands a bit before apparently seeing something in Gideon's posture that made him change his mind and he instead went to the door. “Don't forget your bank card. As soon as you turn 18, it'll automatically transfer over to you. Be safe, son.” He walked out, leaving Gideon alone.  
  
–  
  
Dipper finished moving stuff around and then headed inside, pausing when he saw Bud holding a photo album. “...I was right. You _do_ care about him.” He walked over to look at the pictures.  
  
“I don't understand why he started to distance himself. It seems after his friends were taken back to prison, he shut himself off from the world. I mean, he seemed to be doing okay, but 2013 was just...a rough year for him.” Bud sighed. “Hopefully he'll figure things out while he's with you.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “He seems to be under the impression everyone hates him. That's why he left our birthday party that year, and he avoided us ever since.”  
  
“Do you think... _that demon_ did something to my boy?” Bud asked, his hands tightly gripping the album.  
  
“You know, that could be. He talked about him doing something to him when we went to Bill's Grove today, though I have no idea what. The painting doesn't really help.” Dipper looked thoughtful.  
  
“Whatever it is...please help him. I don't know what to do.” Bud said solemnly before he got up and left the room, taking the album with him.  
  
Dipper sighed and walked to Gideon's room. “Damn it, Bill, what'd you do?” He muttered, then opened the door with a smile. “Hey, car's ready. All packed up?”  
  
Gideon nodded, turning away from the painting. “I'll need some help getting it in the car.”  
  
“That's why I'm here.” Dipper grinned.  
  
Fifteen minutes later a three trips later and everything was loaded into the car. Dipper carefully put the painting in last and then closed the trunk before clapping his hands together. “Okay, let's get going! Goodbye Oregon, hello everywhere else!”  
  
Gideon got into the passenger seat and Dipper got into the driver's seat, both of them buckling in. Then Dipper turned on the car and looked over at Gideon's parents quietly watching from the window before he looked forward and drove away.  
  
Knowing that his parents may not have been as bad as Gideon had said made him feel a little bit guilty about all this, but hopefully he could find out _why_ and get him back home. He turned on the radio and a cheery song started playing. “Here we go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, you were a tad bit harsh to Gideon's mom, don't ya think?

**Author's Note:**

> Gideon's got a problem and Dipper's on the case!


End file.
